


Daucus Carota

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Kinkmeme fics [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of Prompto and Gladio, Carrots, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kinda, Threats of Violence, Unnamed Glaives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Vegetables were awful, awful things but they did come in handy, sometimes.And he didn't even have to eat them.For the kinkmeme





	Daucus Carota

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7369489#cmt7369489

Noctis shifted further down into his seat. He looked up when someone stood by his table in the café. He blinked at the older women and she smiled down at him.

“Your highness, may I please have a word?”

Noctis started to open his mouth but had to change his mind when she moved and light glimmered off her gun. His eyes flickered down to look at it before resting on her face. She smiled again, colder.

“Your highness?” She asked again.

Noctis sat back in his seat, leaning away to give him more room from the woman. “Yes,” he answered through a numb throat. It suddenly was a good thing Prompto was running late, something to be happy about - he didn't want his friend caught up in this, whatever it was. “What seems to be the problem?”

She sat, leaning on the small table, still smiling at him with that cold smile. “I want things, you see, and I need you to get them for me,” one of her hands moved closer to her weapon, “and I don’t to hurt you, so,” she grinned, “you _will_ get them for me.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, warily. Where were the Crownsguard when you needed them? Covertly he glanced around, before finally seeing one.

In the front of the café the hidden ‘Guard flirted with someone nearby, paying no attention to his job. Or the woman with the illegal weapon, who was threatening the prince.

“It won't take long,” she promised sweetly, moving to drum her fingers on the table next to his hot chocolate.

They both heard the buzz of his phone.

“Answer it - and show me what it is,” she demanded, a sneer on her lips.

Noctis got it out of his pocket with tense fingers and carefully put it on the table where she directed.

_Any extra food you want me to get, your highness? I will be at the café in ten minutes, otherwise._

“Stop him,” she hissed through white lips. Noctis glanced at her and tilted his head, thinking. His finger shook a little as he typed.

_Out of carrots. Get some Specs, I need them._

She looked over it and nodded, pressing send for him. Noctis sat up a little straighter. Would Iggy understand? He would know there's something wrong - but would he react in the right way? If there's one thing Noctis couldn't afford right now was Ignis ringing him straight after he got that text. With the way her hand hovered by the gun he wouldn't survive that.

_I will do so. I will also be late, as my uncle wants me._

“Ask him how late.”

Ignis answered. _I will be there in about thirty minutes._

The woman relaxed into her seat again. “Good, we’ve got time,” she stared at him for a second, eyes boring into him, “let me tell about the things you’re giving to me, prince.”

Noctis could do nothing as she talked on and on. He was still, technically, at gunpoint.

Behind the woman, he saw the Crownsguard laughing as he picked up his phone. He saw the smile drop from the man’s face. Noctis’ hands trembled as he felt hope rush into him. He watched as the man carefully turned to look at him, looking so relaxed under most people’s eyes, still talking on the phone. Their eyes met.

Noctis’ eyes darted to the woman who was drooling over the weapons she was threatening him to get, monologuing what she was going to do with them.

He glanced over at the Guard, covertly checking on him. The woman was paying little attention to him now. She was a surprisingly bad at his, even thought she’d managed to smuggle in a gun this far. He reached up to smooth his hair, looking the Guard right in the eye as he made the hand sign for gun. The man nodded, the fake smile on his face getting more grim as he said something into the phone.

He must have thought she was from Niflheim, but honestly Noctis doubted it. There would be more attempted murder or kidnapping if she was. Or they were - she might not have been working alone. A large part of him just wanted to get away _now,_ but he couldn’t risk her attacking anyone, and the fact this close it was unlikely she would miss shooting him.

Maybe killing him.

The woman twitched at the sound of a bell as the café door opened and a group trooped in. Her hand rested on her thigh, too close to the gun for Noctis to feel comfortable. He had no idea how quickly she could shoot, and he didn’t want to find out.

It took barely a glance for Noctis to recognise the group.

_Kingsglaives._

It couldn’t have been a coincidence.

The Glaives looked odd out of uniform when he was so used to seeing them it in, but he knew them, he knew their faces. And for the ones he didn’t recognise, the flicker of magic he could feel in them helped a lot.

Two of the group split off and settled on a nearby table. It was enough to make the woman still, but their chatting about food made her settle down again. Either way it was enough for her to get to the point.

“Get the guns.” She commanded, all niceties gone.

“How?” Noctis questioned her, “Do you want them dropped off somewhere?”

“Yes, and the money?”

“I can transfer it, or drop it off too?”

She sneered “You’re not getting my bank account number so don’t even try. You can’t track me, little princeling.” She leaned forward, one hand clenched into a fist as the other took his drink from him.

It was enough.

He felt the magic in the nearby Kingsglaives flare as they _moved_. Within a moment they had warped close, one them grabbing him and shoving him behind a table, behind a barrier. He heard the sound of one gunshot and someone screamed - a civilian. A roar of noise started as the other Kingsglaives joined in, some ushering the people out and others around him, around the woman.

His last glance of her was her pinned, unarmed, while Glaives stood by holding weapons. Outside the café were the Crownsguard vans, a _lot_ of Guards, Prompto, Gladio and _Ignis._

“I’m pleased to see you’re in good health, your highness.”

“Thanks to you, Iggy.”

“Ah, well, it was your own intelligence that informed me something was wrong.”

“It seems like there’s a brain in your head after all, princess.” Gladio grinned at him, “ _carrots_ , really?”

Prompto patted his shoulder, “Man, I’m glad you’re alright! I bet you like carrots, now, thought.”

Noctis looked at them. “Well they had to be useful for something…”


End file.
